


Puppy pile

by CustardCreamies



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: 3X7, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Implied Humphrey/Camille, Puppy Piles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Based on series 3 episode 7. Being trapped on an Island with the killer makes sleeping hard, but the team find a way to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on series 3 episode 7. The episode where they're trapped on the Island with the killer. The scene in the show implied they all slept in the same room together (Humphrey was complaining about their snoring) so my brain decided to think they basically "puppy pilled" together to reassure each other that everyone was okay.

After everyone had played a few games of cards, with Dwayne seeming to win every round, it was decided the team needed some shut eye.

Of course, what with being stuck on an Island with a killer, no one was very keen on the idea. Each member of the team felt this overwhelming sense of unease with being in the house and the storm outside, which rattled the windows and howled with rage, didn’t help them feel any more relaxed about sleeping either.

So to make everyone feel more comfortable, and to make sure at least a few members of the team were well rested, Humphrey volunteered to stay up and watch over everyone. The team could sleep together in the same room so they were sure everyone was okay.

After moving the table and laying found blankets and pillows over the floor, Dwayne, Camille and Fidel tried to make themselves comfortable. The floor wasn't entirely comfortable though and in order to find somewhere where the hard floor wasn't digging into their backs, they decided that sleeping on each other was an option. Dwayne had his head on Camille's stomach whilst Fidel had his head resting on Dwayne's legs. It looked surprisingly comfortable and as Humphrey watched his peacefully slumbering team, he couldn't help but want to be a part of the "puppy pile" his team had created.

It was now close to 3AM and Humphrey was starting to get tired, he yawned widely and rubbed at his eyes. The more he watched his team, the more inviting the idea of sleeping besides them looked. In the end his desire to sleep overtook him and so he decided he could join them. The storm wouldn't last forever and he was a light sleeper anyway. Humphrey was sure he could wake if anything happened, and he doubt it would anyway.

Quietly he stepped over his team to grab the remaining blanket and pillow, thoughtfully provided by Camille in case he decided to join them, and brought the items over to the others. Humphrey chose a spot behind Camille and placed the pillow on the floor then lowered himself besides her, covering himself with the blanket.

Humphrey turned on his side to face Camille and hesitantly raised his arm to wrap it around her, but he wasn't sure if he should do it. Humphrey rationalised to himself that it was only to make sure she was here and okay, so after a few seconds hesitation he put his arm around her.

Humphrey heard Camille sigh and felt her shuffle into his hold, getting herself comfortable. Humphrey allowed himself a small smile before he snuggled against her and fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
